


Grin & Bear It (Sally Donovan POV)

by bibliolatry



Series: Mystrade Fun (Some ROM, some BROM) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After the perp's arrested, Gen, He'll have nightmares after this, Humor, I've never written Sally's POV before, M/M, OMG! They DID kiss!!!, POV Female Character, Poor Sherlock, Sally's POV, Sorry Not Sorry, That was a spoiler, What really happened while Mycroft and Lestrade were drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between Greg and Mycroft after the killer was arrested.</p><p>This is where the antics that should have been included in the original fic ensue. Sorry about the crappiness of that one *frown*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grin & Bear It (Sally Donovan POV)

Sally leans against the squad car and runs a hand over her face. It was a difficult enough task working alongside the younger Holmes without involving his older brother in things. To have both the older Holmes and her boss in their current condition; well, it seemed as if the world was against her today. She looks between her fingers across the parking lot to where Mycroft Holmes and DI Greg Lestrade stood a little too close to each other 'whispering' (which could really be heard by all within a fifty foot radius) about a silver-haired fox. Sally wonders if DI Lestrade understands they're talking about him.

"Bloody gorgeous thing," Mycroft was saying and Sally blushes for him. 

"I'm sure it was," Lestrade nods solemnly then smiles devilishly at the older Holmes. "You know, I've seen an auburn wolf before. You want to talk about beautiful creatures."

Sally could easily see the light blush coating Mycroft's cheeks as he turns his eyes to the ground and looks up at Lestrade through his lashes. He couldn't really be flirting with the man, could he? If he were, Sally would never let him live it down.

"This can't be happening," Sally turns and stares at Sherlock with a blank face. "Someone should stop them before they make fools of themselves."

Anderson makes his way over to the duo, arms crossed over his chest and eyes trained on the older Holmes and DI Lestrade across the way. "They can't be serious," he says as he comes to a stop a bit too close to Sally to be professional. She takes a subtle step away and ignores the amused gleam in Sherlock's eyes.

"Then you go stop them. I'm not going anywhere near them. Do we know what they were given yet?" She turns to Sherlock knowing he's most likely to know without the aid of chemical tests.

"Rohypnol," Sherlock says with a slight shrug. "Should wear off after they've gotten some rest."

Sally rolls her eyes at this but doesn't comment. They turn to look at the two drugged men across the way. It hits Sally later on that it must have been comical to watch all three pairs of eyes bugle simultaneously, but at the moment, all she can focus on is the fact that her boss is in a rather serious looking lip lock with Mycroft Holmes, the embodiment of the British Government. They stand and stare in complete shock for a few moments before the heated moans set them to scrambling across the lot and tearing the two apart from each other. Sherlock drags Mycroft towards his car, an amused Anthea (or whatever name she's chosen to go by for the day) holding the door open so he can shove his brother into the back seat. Salle and Anderson are holding Lestrade between the two as he wrestles to get out of their grip and back to the other man.

"L'me go. Where's he goin'?" he yells as they drag him back to the cruiser and struggle to get him into the back seat.

Sally heaves a sigh as the door closes with Lestrade sprawled across the back, his eyes opened wide in stunned silence. A moment later, he's up and banging on the window. 

"Where's Crofty? Bring back Crofty. I weren't done with 'im," he calls through the window. "Bring 'im back."

Sally and Anderson catch each others eyes for a moment and a silent agreement is made to get Lestrade home and in bed as quickly as possible. Anderson drives while Sally sits sideways in the passenger seat doing her best to calm the older man. He seems to calm and Sally turns to the front with a sigh of relief; however, when grunts start coming from the back, she's afraid to turn around to check on him and forces Anderson to pull over so he can have the honors. Lestrade has managed to strip himself of his trousers and is currently working on his pants. He's still obviously aroused from his earlier rendevous with Mycroft and seems to be determined to do something about it. Anderson has the brilliant idea to cuff his hands behind his back. It turns out to be not so brilliant when he uses his new position to tease the tip of the crevice leading to his hole. Sally has officially seen more of Greg Lestrade than she'd ever hoped for. 

When they arrive at Gregs small bedsit, Sally isn't surprised to see a sleek, black car sitting out front. Sherlock seems to have been locked out of it and is currently banging on the rear window and screaming to be let back in. Sally notices Anthea leaning against the brick wall near the front door of the complex. The night is going to continue to get more and more intersting, she thinks as she climbs from the cruiser and turns to open the back door.

Mycroft is out of the car faster than she can blink and opening the door to drag Lestrade out of the cruiser as well. She didn't realize the older Holmes could move so fast. He seems to be one of those blokes that sits by and lets everyone else do the work for him. It takes a moment to register Sherlock is now pounding on the door for the complex where Lestrade and Mycroft have apparently disappeared to. She rolls her eyes and takes out the spare key Lestrade had given her for emergency use only. This should qualify as an emergency.

They hurry up the stairs and Sally's a bit surprised to see the two have apparently forgotten to close the door behind themselves. The grunts are audible in the hallway and Sally and Anthea allow Sherlock and Anderson to enter first. The burst of laughter from Sherlock (who knew he knew how to laugh) has Sally and Anthea running into the room. Mycroft is rutting against the arm of a well-cushioned wing-backed chair while Lestrade is attempting to remove the handcuffs and watching with desperate eyes. It probably would be humorous if she didn't know one of the participants of the fiasco so well. 

It takes a good deal of time and strength, but they eventually seperate the two and, after Mycroft has been removed from the premises, Sally and Anderson manage to get Lestrade to bed. She's just finished checking the windows and making sure there's nothing on that could cause a fire or some other hazard about (Anderson having left shortly after they'd assumed Lestrade had fallen asleep) when the man saunters into the sitting room. He looks to Sally with wide eyes. 

"I've tried to fuck Mycroft bloody Holmes, haven't I?"

Sally can't help it. She bursts into a fit of laughter, finally able to see the humor the night has held. She's not sure she wants to explain everything to him; not sure if he's clear-headed enough to truly understand everything that's occured. So, when she's able to control herself again, she shoos him off to bed and lets herself out of his flat, locking the door behind her. 

When Lestrade enters the office the next day, he looks nothing worse for the wear. He doesn't ask any questions and doesn't seem to be embarrassed by his behavior. Sally eventually realizes he doesn't remember anything that's happened. It gives her and Anderson reason to laugh for the next two weeks. She tells John about the entire thing when he returns and he tells her what had happened on Sherlock's end. Apparently, when the British Government doesn't get its way, a large strop ensues which is promptly followed by a seemingly depressed Mycroft Holmes threatening to jump out of a first floor window (though he likely didn't realize at the time that is was a first floor window) if he isn't 'brought Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade this moment'.

A month after the incident, Mycroft finally summons the courage to watch the footage of that night. He vows to never tell Gregory about what happened. A blush blossoms across his cheeks every time he sees one of the three involved and he stutters around Lestrade for nearly a full week after watching it. It's all great fun for all of them, aside from the two involved, of course (because, let's face it... Sherlock couldn't not show Lestrade the footage; it had to be done).


End file.
